


It's Just Emotions

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nudge shows just how worried she is after Fang is hospitalized. based off second book- Maximum Ride School's Out Forever. Fudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> My first Maximum Ride fic in like six years. It's Fang/Nudge because I like them together :) Plus there's not a lot of stories of them out here.

The hospital room was suffocating her. The floor her head rested against reeked of over usage of bleach and was cold. Plus it vibrated every now and then, making sleep difficult to come. Then there's the reason _why_ she's in a hospital room lying on the floor and that would be the lone pale figure sleeping on the hospital bed. A head full of dark natural curls poked up from the floor and dove chocolate eyes, for the millionth time, roamed over the boy's resting body. The owner of the eyes couldn't help it; they'd almost lost him twice during surgery so now ever since the doctors told them that he lived, she found herself looking at him more than usual, checking him over and trying to locate any signs of distress. He hid them well, which was part of the reason why he was half zombified in the bed. Those dumb Erasers never know when to quit but god, he was just as worse trying to play the macho guy when his side had been ripped to fleshy shreds.

Soft snores carried around her like a comforting echo and it was soothing to have the Flock sleeping so close together again but she could not fall asleep. So the girl quietly got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. A nice cold splash should clear her mind enough and send a message to her foggy brain that it was time to go to sleep. Closing the bathroom door behind her softly, the girl flicked on the light and was immediately met with her reflection.

"Could they get a bigger mirror?" the mocha colored skin girl in the mirror mumbled and then, as an after thought, "Ohhh but it would be nice to have one like this in my room!" for a split moment, white teeth were exposed by those full lips pulling back in a smile. But as quickly as the smile came, it dropped just a second later because she had no room. At least not anymore. Sighing, the girl turned on the cold faucet and put her hands underneath the running water. The palm of her hands burned from the icy cold liquid, stinging as if small cold needles were prickling the skin. Good, she thought and cupped her hands into a make shift bowl. When the palms held enough water, she closed her eyes and dove her head down while bringing her hands up to meet her face and splashed the water onto her visage. The moment the water touched her face, a cold sensation burned icily through her veins and electrocuted her body.

She shoved her face in the sink and let the water pour for another five minutes.

By the time she was done, her face was chilled and her body felt drowsy, the rude awakening of the water finally making it register that it needed to recharge. After she wiped her face, she left the bathroom turning the light off as she did. She walked as quietly as she could back to her spot intent on battling sleep again, but before she reached her destination, a soft husky voice called out to her weakly. "Nudge?"

Whipping around, the girl, Nudge, found herself drowning in inky black gel eyes. "Fang." she murmured and made her way over to the black haired boy who was sitting upright in the bed. Stopping at his side, she peered down at him closely, her round doe eyes swimming in concern. "Are you in pain? You're like, super pale. Should I wake Max up? Are you hungry? You want water or juice? I'm pretty sure the nurse left some around here somewhere-" surprisingly warm fingers halted her from moving away, warming her wrist which they had gently captured.

"M'm fine." Fang told her in a soft but firm voice. The girl opened her mouth but with a stern look from him, closed it back up.

"You were hurt pretty bad, there was so much blood and-" Nudge stumbled over her words and felt her eyes prickle. Inwardly she scolded herself because there was no need to cry, Fang was alive and talking to her in one piece. But the image of him on the ground motionless will haunt her. "Are you sure you okay?"

Fang felt disgustingly warm by the younger Flock member. Nudge really looked genuine, caring for him and such. He nodded and squeezed her wrist. "I'm fine."

"You really scared us Fang, like I can't think of you not being here with us." Nudge admitted, her rambling brewed from nervousness and emotions. She shook her head sadly and stared at her wrist that he was holding. "You should've said something earlier you dummy. You nearly died twice and all the blood, you lost so much!" Nudge inhaled softly and looked back at Fang's slightly shocked face. Feeling a surge of protectiveness wash over her as she stared at the other, the girl didn't think as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Fang's forehead. "Get some rest." she murmured sweetly and tugged herself free of his momentarily lax hand. She turned to walk away but Fang stopped her again, this time by taking hold of her hand. Surprised, the girl looked back at the boy questioningly.

Confused by his own actions, Fang let her go. "Thanks Nudge." he gruffed out before an awkward silence could envelope over them.

Nudge smiled softly before sticking her tongue out. "Let's not have a repeat of this you dummy."

Fang sank back into the pillow with a ghost smirk playing on his lips. "Dully noted." he mumbled loud enough for her retreating figure to hear. Back on the ground, sleep overtook Nudge quite easily and soon her soft snores lured Fang back into his own dreams.


End file.
